1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for performing real-time signal processing on two types of video signals in accordance with different transmission standards supporting single and dual links, using signal processing sections composed of processing circuits with an identical structure in parallel, and a method for controlling this signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital multi-effector for performing real-time special effects processing on known interlaced video signals performs the special effects processing on the video signals in the following manner. That is, when the digital multi-effector takes a video signal containing 30 frames (25 frames) per second, for example, the digital multi-effector converts images corresponding to one field (i.e., field images) into frame images to generate pseudo frames with an interpolation process, then subjects them to the special effects processing such as wipes in real time, and outputs the result.
There is a limit to the signal processing speed of devices forming circuitry, and an increase in the signal processing speed is difficult to achieve, or more expensive devices (more than twice more expensive devices) are needed. As such, use of dual link for a transmission system for transmitting the signal allows provision of inexpensive devices for two links to suffice, resulting in an inexpensive system (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-13466). Circuits that perform high-speed processes cause a problem specific to high frequency circuits, and therefore designing of such circuits as a circuit board involves a difficulty in itself. Thus, designing of a circuit board that has half the processing speed is easier, resulting in a reduction in costs.
In such a digital multi-effector that performs the real-time special effects processing on the interlaced video signals transmitted over two transmission lines supporting a single link, two processing systems that perform the special effects processing on a 1-channel interlaced video signal are provided in parallel, for example.